Ross in The Hole
Ross in The Hole is the final mission of Chapter 1 and the first fight with the clique leader in TC. The Mission The Setup Starting instantly after Help Darby, Darby has led Clyde to The Hole, which is a concrete octagonal fighting pit, and once there, Darby turns his back on Clyde, claiming that he is backstabbing Clyde before Clyde gets a chance to do the same to him. He has gathered all members of all clique as an audience, and imitaing a sports announcer, he introduces Ross to them. He tells Ross that Clyde made remarks about his (Ross') mother and barnyard animals, and Ross attacks in rage. Walkthrough Beating Ross is the only goal in the mission. Clyde Marsh must do this without getting knocked out by the big oaf. Ross uses a different fighting style from his usual, using many Pro Wrestling moves. He uses a back fist, a clothesline and a double axehandle in addition to his usual Powerbomb. He also charges at Clyde head first to spear him into the walls of The Hole. About two thirds of the way through the fight he automatically tackles Clyde and tries to put him in a Boston Crab. He will also interrupt Clyde's punching and grappling combinations by thrusting his chest out, knocking Clyde back and dragging him. Ross occasionally stops to pose during the fight, which gives Clyde openings to hit him. When he charges head first, Clyde can also dodge so that Ross runs headfirst into the wall, damaging and stunning himself. It is very rare to be able to grapple him, and even when held, Ross will break out with ease. If a knee drop is attempted on him, he'll always reverse the grapple. A common strategy to defeat Ross is to avoid him by running around the perimeter of the Hole, and shooting at Ross with a slingshot while dodging his tackles. Ross can also be grazed by other weapons assuming that they're strong enough to damage him such as the firecracker, which explodes after a limited amount of time. The firecracker can knock Ross back, inducing enough knockback damage to keep him distracted for a while. Epoligue After Clyde wins the fight, Darby delivers another monologue about taking over the school and calls Clyde a liabillity. He then leaves, saying "See you around, wimp" over his shoulder. Parker, who wasn't present during the fight, shows up and tries to get a round of applause for Clyde, to no avail. Clyde helps Ross back to his feet, tells him that he never insulted him or his mother and orders him to leave him and Parker alone, which Ross agrees to do. Alternate Ending If Clyde is knocked out during the fight against Ross, a short cutscene with Ross screaming "I AM ROSS! FEAR ME!!" while standing over Clyde plays, and then the mission restarts at the boss fight instead of returning Clyde to the dorm or nurses' office. Ross will also tower over Clyde as he writhes around in pain, occasionally kicking the non-clique in his elbow as the screen fades to black. Trivia * As mentioned, all cliques are in attendance watching the fight. The Astronomy Club are represnted by Jasper, Richie and Francis. The Honor Students by Axel, Isla and Turner. The Greasers by Ricky, Lola and Norton. The Bruisers by are represented by Dennis, David and Ron. The Varisty by Ted, Damon and Mandy. The Social Club by Candy, Dallas and Regan. The Pit by Kurtis, Devin and Pyotr.